fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheBookShelf/Leaving for real
I know a bunch of people are leaving. And it’s so sad to see all my internet friends, who may or may not be real, leave. But sometimes life goes on and people need breaks. I just want all you guys to know that someone is out there for you-it doesn’t have to be a parent. Spilling your feelings to anyone helps you out so much, rather than keeping them inside of you for no one to here. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU. Don’t let anyone bring you down, because they’re sinply insecure about themselves. No one is paying attention to your mistakes, just their mistakes. Please, please PLEASE don’t let what someone says get you down. They aren’t worth crying over. What matters is you, your friends and your family. Everyone is special. I’m not going to go all Luna on you guys, but I promise every one of you guys have someone waiting for you. I know I said I was saying “bye” to FANDOM a couple days ago, but things have just advanced so so so so so much since then, with me experiencing death for the first time and going through a huge emotional change along with having to let someone go. But just know that everyone cares about you and all the haters are just people who have a different look on things. I may or may not have changed your look on life, but I hope something that I’ve said to you has sparked something in you that makes our world a better place. People have some sass in them, and leave their mark with a snarky signature. And I do that too, sometimes. But here I’m very sorry to say that I’m ending it with a goodbye. Now I just want to say, even if I don’t even know you, I will miss you. Everyone here made this wiki a perfect experience. Z- You’ve helped me through so many things. I barely know anyone here, but all you guys somehow fixed everything when things were going downhill. You’re clearly fit for the future, and I hope you achieve all your goals. Candy- believe it or not, you’re the person I look up to, even though you may or may not be younger than me, and I don’t know who you really are. But the actions I’ve seen you portray on the wiki are so kind and helpful. Do not let ANYONE bring you down. You are perfect the way you are, okay? Vee- You are the most insanely down-to-earth person I’ve ever met. You don’t brag about your writing skills, your coding skills, or your people skills. You’ve helped so many people and I’m going to miss you so much. Crystal- You’re so kind, and I really hope someday we run into each other! You seem to have a great bubbly personality, and you’re always supporting me. Mallowmelt- You. Are. Amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you that you aren’t. You come to me and your other wiki friends with your problems, displaying trust and emotion I haven’t seen before. I sincerely hope things get better for you. I’m leaving for good. I might be active as a FANDOM user, but I doubt I’ll ever return. From my good friend Crystal’s signature: Hope things get better for all you guys, ~Luna Category:Blog posts